User blog:TheEvilWizard/The Painter DLC
So, everyone likes coming up with DLC's, right? I mean FUCK, it allows us to take the stories and characters into our own hands and create new ones. So I came up with this one called "Guardian of the Paintbrush" DLC or simply "The Painter" DLC. It'll all be explained below. =Characters= Here ya go. Some characters. The Artist The Artist was once your basic, every day common artist, drawing a beautiful portrait for the King. He was known for being able to turn any horrible, determined artist into almost a master of art and paint. That all changed when the Evil Wizard tried to use his paintings as weapons. He cursed the Artist's paintbrush to bring whatever he drew to LIFE (cliche, I know). However, the King saw potential in this and appointed him as one of his many skilled knights, despite not having any skill or experience on the battlefield (apart from cleaning up the blood, mixing it with blue feathers and giving them to the Royal Sewer). Little did he know his adventure would lead him to irony... Royal Sewer The Royal Sewer...well, sews clothes together for the Royal Family. He made the King's royal garments and the four princesses dresses. Of course, the King never intended for him to go to battle due to his weak body structure and the fact that he REALLY liked clothes. It was only when The Artist showed his power in battle that he volunteered to go into battle. Note: He would be unlocked only by completing the game with "The Artist". Digital Artist The Industrialist Prince envied The Artist's brilliant artistic prowess. It made his own "royal" artists look like finger-painting children. So what did he do? He made Digital Artist's, robots programmed to paint who's artistic skills were almost matched by The Artist. he sent them everywhere across the land to search for The Artist and if they managed to kill him, their art would be the best known to mankind. =Weapons= What DLC is complete without adding a couple death sticks that you'll never use? Pencil Strength +0 Magic +4 Defense -2 Agility +2 It's a #2 pencil. Simple. Paintbrush Strength +2 Magic +3 Defense +0 Agility +0 The Artist's starter weapon. Paint Roller Strength +4 Magic +0 Defense +1 Agility -3 The Painter's signature weapon before he even existed. Stylus Strength +0 Magic +2 Defense -1 Agility +3 Who needs traditional art when you have technology? Sewing Needle Strength +3 Magic +0 Defense +1 Agility +0 With this tool, your one your first step to making money out of bin bag materials. =Animal Orbs= We all know that the BiPolar Bear is the undisputed champion of being a pain in the ass on low health, so have these... ...I can't think of any. Shit. =Magical Abilities= It can't be a character without magical abilities. No, seriously. It..it CAN'T!! The Artist's Magic Splash Attack "Years of Failure" Element: Artistic Max Hits: 3 per upgrade (21 total). Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.2 Various failed art projects and designs fly in the direction the player is facing, hitting everything and everyone in the way across the screen. Magic Projectile "Empty Canvas" Element: Artistic Damage: Base Magic Damage A blob of multi-coloured paint used as a projectile. His air projectile is the same, but at a 45-degree angle. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Majestic Colours Jump" Element: Artistic Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump into the air using a new colour unknown to man that damages enemies. Royal Sewer's Magic Splash Attack "Needle Rain" Element: Artistic Max Hits: 3 per upgrade (21 total). Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 (30 damage, 38 at max potential) Similar to the Blue Knight's Ice Rain splash attack, except it does not freeze enemies. Magic Projectile "Pin Point" Element: Artistic Damage: Base Magic Damage (12 damage, 31 at max potential) A sharp, precisely pointed needle that (if it successfully hits an enemy) increases the chance of them being critically hit by 5%, compensating for the relativly low damage. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Dirty Laundry Jump" Element: Poison Damage: Base Magic Damage + Poison DoT x 3 A mountain of dirty laundry that appears out of thin air, propelling the player into the air, along with poisoning the enemies around it due to the horrible god-forsaken smell. Digital Artist's Magic Splash Attack "Years of Failure" Element: Artistic Max Hits: 3 per upgrade (21 total). Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.2 Various failed art projects and designs fly in the direction the player is facing, hitting everything and everyone in the way across the screen. Magic Projectile "Empty Canvas" Element: Artistic Damage: Base Magic Damage A blob of multi-coloured paint used as a projectile. His air projectile is the same, but at a 45-degree angle. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Steam Jump" Element: Industrial (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple steam cloud and steam sound effect that damages enemies. =New Campaign: Legend of the Paintbrush= I'm still trying to think of the exact details, but here's the basic run-down of what I've thought of so far: The player starts off as The Artist (the only playable character in the campaign besides the Royal Sewer) in the Barracks, until a Gray Knight delivers a letter to him with the following: Dear Royal Painter, I am the one that cursed your puny little paintbrush to bring it's creations to life. Now I want you AND that paintbrush at my castle post-haste or else I'll take you by force. Yours truly, Evil Wizard OOXX Besides that, the player will have to go to the prematurely built Industrial Castle to stop the Digital Artist Mass Producing Evil-O-Tron (DAMPE). Then (at the end), the player will have to fight Necromancer (with 9999999999 health, making him impossible to beat, with one-hit kills) inside the Wizard Castle on the ground, since the Evil Wizard hasn't obtained the Crystal yet (which powers the castles flight). A cutscene is then triggered where the Necromancer merges the lifeless, decapitated corpse of The Artist with a lunch box one of the Cult Minion's left lying around. And so, the Painter was born (non-canon, of course)! =Conclusion= Don't do drugs and make an account named after a very disappointing final boss. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts